THE BIG HALF BLOODS
by MrMarcy
Summary: Una historia de los grandes cuatro (Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel y Jack) solo que vista desde otro mundo, otra historia, nuevas habilidades, nuevos poderes y nuevas historias.


_**Nota:**__ Bien, creo que primeramente debo dar una mega disculpa a los pocos lectores que tengo (¿) por no haber dado señales de vida o no actualizar mis otros fics (Los cuales juro por mi amor a mi perro actualizare muy pronto, de verdad! Q nQ) Pero en fin, tenía que escribir este fic y más ahora que ya por fin me leí todos los libros de Percy Jackson (#OHSI #QUEFLOJERA ) y pues bueno la idea nació por una conversación random y bueno mi imaginación es demasiado explosiva así que me puse a escribirlo, es como un AU de the Big four en la historia de Percy Jackson (aunque en este fic tendré fuera a todos los personajes de la saga y todos los temas de la historia para vitarme revueltos y problemas y todo eso) y pues cada uno obviamente será hijo de un dios: Merida hija de Zeus, Rpunzel hija de Apolo, Jack hijo de Hermes y Hiccup hijo de Hefesto._

_Sé que todo es muy extraño pero igual hace mucho que no escribía y bueno espero sea de su agrado: 33 de nuevo una mega disculpa por no actualizar ninguno de los otros fics, algún día continuare lo prometo (¿)_

_En fin los amo _

**THE BIG HALF BLOODS **

—Merida… esta es la tercera espada de la semana!— Hablo exaltado y sorprendido el joven hijo de Hefesto al ver la espada que estaba partida en dos y llena de grietas, la cual había sido entregada por aquella joven de cabellos rojizos y bastante alborotados. —Que rayos haces para romperlas tanto?! Ni siquiera peleando con una Hydra creo que sea posible el que las rompas tan fácilmente—

—Yo… bueno, tu sabes — Hablo con voz risueña y algo nerviosa mientras trataba de no ver mucho a aquel joven, comenzando a jugar con uno de sus rizados cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros. Le gustaba inventar excusas bobas e inclusive el dañar su armamento con tal de poder ver a Hiccup, el hijo de Hefesto. Le era adorable el verlo trabajar en el taller del campamento, lleno de manchas de aceite y pequeños rasguños en los brazos, inclusive el simple hecho de que la camisa naranja del campamento estuviera tan malgastada le hacía ver como algo en verdad encantador y adorable. — Las espadas no soportan mi fuerza y sabes que yo entreno muy duro!—

—Y vaya que si— Una tenue risa se escapó de sus labios mientras dejaba aquella destrozada espada en su mesa de madera de trabajo, la cual estaba llena de hojas, trapos llenos de grasa y herramientas viejas. Aquella risa simplemente hizo que Merida sonriera con levedad y le mirara fijamente con aquellos y brillantes ojos turquesa. — Creo que esta vez tu espada no tendrá arreglo… veamos creo que podré conseguirte una nueva o por que no simplemente tomas una del estante de armas? —Alzo la mirada para poder ver de la misma manera a la pelirroja, dedicándole una de esas bobas e infantiles sonrisas que eran tan comunes en el.

—Pero esas son feas! Quiero una espada genial que sea brillante y única! Me entiendes? — Ladeo una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros, esperando una respuesta rápida por parte del contrario.

Hiccup por unos momentos tardó en reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, ya que el ver aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo hizo sentirse tonto por unos momentos. Le gustaba aquella pelirroja, le gustaba verla entrenando con los hijos de Apolo en la arquería y le gustaba verla en captura la bandera. Su sonrisa simplemente era perfecta y lo hacía sentirse tan débil y atontado pero aun por más que quisiera expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella era completamente imposible no? Digo, él era un hijo de Hefesto, un enclenque y debilucho hijo de Hefesto que a penas y podía su propio peso, era obvio que ella nunca saldría con alguien como el ella… era fuerte, valiente, introvertida y muy buena en las batallas, para que querría salir con alguien que ni siquiera puede estirar la cuerda de un arco o siempre termina quemando el bosque cuando le piden que encienda una fogata.

—Hiccup? Me estas escuchando?— Hablo nuevamente un poco más fuerte que antes, acercando su rostro al contrario enterrando sus brillantes orbes en los del castaño obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos. El verla tan cerca a el simplemente hizo que un torpe grito se escapara de sus labios, retrocediera, tropezara con su mismo pie y cayera sobre su mesa de trabajo haciendo que todas sus herramientas cayeran al suelo junto a él.

—ah! Perdón… ah… por los dioses soy un desastre lo siento Merida y… me… me asegurare de que tengas una nueva espada antes de tu próxima batalla —Hacia lo posible por no mirarla a los ojos de nuevo y de tratar de levantarse in resbalar de nuevo o hacer alguna tontería. Su rostro estaba pintado con un fuerte rojo que hacia resaltar las pecas en sus mejillas, torpemente trataba de juntar todos sus papeles hasta que el sentir una cálida mano chocando con la suya hizo que todo el nerviosismo desapareciera. La joven hija de Zeus se había inclinado para poder ayudarle a juntar todo lo caído, y al querer tomar una de las hojas su mano tanto como la del castaño había chocado, exactamente igual que en esas ridículas películas románticas donde ambos protagonistas chocan y sus papeles vuelan por los aires y cuando ambos intentan juntarlos sus manos chocan inocentemente al tratar de juntarlo, pero bueno imaginar eso ya es bastante tonto.

Hiccup al instante aparto su mano y comenzó a tomar las herramientas que también estaban regadas por todo el piso, tratando de sacarse de la mente aquel encuentro de sus manos que solo lo hizo pensar en un montón de cursilerías.

—De verdad te lo agradecería Hiccup, sabía que podía contar con uno de los más hábiles hijos de Hefesto! — La sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a formarse de nuevo mientras le extendía aquellos papeles, antes de levantarse y sacudir sus rodillas, las cuales ya estaban llenas de grasa y tierra.

—No es nada Merida, hacer cosas es mi trabajo tu sabes… soy muy bueno en todo eso— Hablo con una cierta de egocentrismo levantándose del suelo y dejando de nuevo sobre la mesa todos los objetos. — Te… Parece si cuando la tenga vamos juntos al campo de batalla para que la pruebes y todo eso? No estoy diciendo que te esté invitando a una cita verdad? Simplemente… lo digo para… tu sabes… tu espada y eso— Rio nerviosamente al tiempo que sacudía sus manos en su camisa naranja llenándola con más manchas de tierra.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír con ternura ante ello, más al darse cuenta de sus propias acciones trato de que sus mejillas no se pintara con un rubor y para cubrir aquello golpeo el hombro del contrario de una manera "amistosa".— Lo que tú digas Hic, bueno yo iré a hacer cosas de hijos de Zeus , tu sabes….eso— Se encogió de hombros mientras mordía su labio tras decir aquellas palabras, trataba de sonar cool no estúpida— y Gracias por lo de la espada eres increíble! — Le dedico una última sonrisa y sin poder más salió corriendo del taller del castaño mientras se reprochaba así misma por aquel comportamiento tan… inusual. No era normal en ella el comportarse de aquella manera, pero simplemente el hecho de estar con el la hacía sentir así, todo era su culpa.

—_Dijo que soy genial—_Pensó el castaño mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.— Ella piensa que soy genial!— Exclamo sin importarle que alguno de sus hermanos o algún otro campista llegase a escucharlo.

—Ella debe estar ciega no lo crees?— Una voz grave pero juguetona hizo que el castaño saliera nuevamente de sus pensamientos y de sus sueños cursis. — De nuevo estuvo aquí verdad? Eso explicaría tu cara de idiota y el que estés todo rojo—

—Déjame en paz Jack— Hablo con molestia girándose para ver al joven de piel pálida y cabello blanco el cual estaba sentado en el marco de su ventana, mirándole con aquella burlona y atrevida sonrisa de siempre. — Siempre tienes que arruinar mi momento de sueños—

—Sueños? De nuevo haz estado hablando con Punzie verdad?—

—Sabes que todos tenemos sueños, hasta tú los tienes! Así que ni se te ocurra decir nada, que si Punzie de escucha que de nuevo estas siendo un pesimista con eso de los sueños te ignorara de nuevo —Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios mientras se acercaba a él para pegarle suavemente con el codo. —Y ambos sabemos que el señor Jack Frost no quiere que Punzie se moleste con él o sí?—

—No hables de esa manera! Pareces anciano! — Al instante desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar el vivo rojo que se había pintado en sus pálidas mejillas. — Pero bueno, dejando eso de fuera, que quería ahora la pelirroja? —

—Una espada—

—Y por qué no toma una del estante?—

—Porque esas espadas no son especiales para ella y yo… me encargare de hacer una que sea especial—


End file.
